


Study Nights

by Lost_Stellar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Alive, I wrote this really late, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Boys, and i like, but i trieeddd, never have written adam or curtis before, no one be dying here tonight, this au makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stellar/pseuds/Lost_Stellar
Summary: He paused and checked it quickly. Five percent. Miraculous. Four A.M. Amazing, truly.Adam feel asleep whilst studying again.





	Study Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and the first time i wrote adam and curtis so i hope i haven't done their characters bad, but these boys deserve the woorrllldd and i had to write them so i hope i did them justicccee !! please do enjoy reading !!

His glasses squished against his face, his eyes finally opening from their sleep. Drool wetted his sleeve and cheek and his neck uncomfortable from its strained position. He sat up slowly, fingertips rubbing against his eyes that were blinking away their sleep. His eyes scanned the room slowly as he kept his body still, his brain trying to catch up with his body and figure out where he was. It wasn’t until the memory part of his mind kicked in that he finally relaxed. He let out a slow breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his black glasses up further. He was at his desk, inside his shared apartment, and fortunately not a study hall he almost got locked in. Two books laid across the black wooden table, multiple paper scattered on top of them. He had once again spent the better half of the day and late into the night studying and had once again fallen asleep amongst his papers in a rather unhealthy hunched over position. He was honestly scared to check the time, knowing two people were probably going to be very upset with him. His small moon light still burned and his phone had somehow managed to stay alive and played music quietly through earbuds long forgotten. He paused and checked it quickly. Five percent. Miraculous. Four A.M. Amazing, truly. He stood from his rolling desk chair, arms stretching high above his head. His spine made pops and cracks that were probably concerning for someone his age. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, fixing his glasses, and grabbing the empty blue mug that sat next to the clutter. The lights of the livings room and kitchen were still on, making his journey to empty his cup of its tea bag and rinse it out an easy one. As he suspected, two people laid passed out on their couch, television playing early morning reruns. He bit his lip, feeling guilty and tired. He wanted to join them and cuddle, but he really felt like he would be intruding. Even though the three had been dating since sophomore year of high school and it now the sophomore year of university, his self conscious flare ups still happened from time to time. That moment being an amazing example. He decided that he was awake enough now anyway and would simply stay up playing on his dying phone until one of his boyfriends got him for breakfast. He started to make his way quickly to their study room, converses tapping against the hardwood floor and cardigan trailing behind him.

“Adam.” He yelped at the sound, muscles tensing, freezing in his spot. He turned around slowly, bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Yesss?” His voice creaked, sleep still coaxing his throat. Sleepy brown eyes only squinting at him, one arm wrapped around a passed out Shiro, the other arm reaching out and fingers making grabby hands. An annoyed pout held Curtis’ features. Adam couldn’t stop the laugh that left him at the cute expression. He let out a sigh of defeat, not putting up much of a fight. 

"Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” He smiled and Curtis smiled in return. He made his way to the couch, happily allowing the taller’s arm wrap around him and pull him close into his body. Shiro’s arm reflexively drew around him, sleep or not. He cuddled against the two, the almost suffocating warmth comforting him against the cold winter morning. He loved them enough to ignore the jabbing feeling of his glasses on his face.   

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! I love feedback so if you have anything you wish to say, please do comment !! Have a good day and a happy holidays !!!


End file.
